


Let It Rain

by laceleather



Series: Because of You [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Harry Potter Leaves the Wizarding World, Harry Potter in the Muggle World, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Muggle Life, Post-Canon, Romance, Tom POV, Tom Riddle Leaves the Wizarding World, Tom Riddle in the muggle world, background Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin, background Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley - Freeform, ring
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceleather/pseuds/laceleather
Summary: 當我再次醒來，我發現我置身在潮濕冰冷的石板上，苔蘚和污水弄髒了身上所穿的袍子。這裡沒人，只有無止盡的規律滴水聲。這個地方他非常熟悉，這是他生命中的一個轉捩點──史萊哲林的密室。試著坐起身，但身體的麻木感讓他感到不適，彷彿神經和軀體連結不過來。「啪」的一聲，有東西從石板上掉落到地上，這聲音驅使他彎下身去查看，他發現了一本黑色的本子，上頭用銀色的字體烙上姓名的日記本，湯姆．馬佛魯．瑞斗的日記本。一本藏有靈魂和記憶的日記本，有多少的歲月記載在裡頭？其中又藏有多少的真正的心意？這一本日記，最初只是個容器，一個陰謀、一個計畫。但是再怎麼慎密的計畫，永遠都趕不上變化，當他遇上了那名有著碧綠色大眼睛的天真男孩時，一切就已經改變了，佈線已久的計畫完全失敗、萬劫不復。看見那名男孩，凝望著他，就會發現穿過外在的軀體，在那血肉包覆中的靈魂──多麼的相似。或者那就是人們所說的半身？如同誘人的罌粟花使人淪陷。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Horcrux/Harry Potter
Series: Because of You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809712





	Let It Rain

**Author's Note:**

> 年代太過久遠的老文，個人電腦也換了三台，老實說不太確定電子檔是不是最終版本的，不過即便不是應該差異不大（大概？
> 
> ※請閱讀《Because of You》後再看這篇，本篇無法單獨閱讀。

_我的人生在綠色中結束；而我的生命又從綠色裡重生。_

_一道炫目的綠光將我交給了死神，卻又讓我再充滿綠眼睛的夢中甦醒。_

_那一天灰暗的天空下著雪，這一天……我在雨中見到了來自天上的光亮。_

當我再次醒來，我發現我置身在潮濕冰冷的石板上，苔蘚和污水弄髒了身上所穿的袍子。這裡沒人，只有無止盡的規律滴水聲。這個地方他非常熟悉，這是他生命中的一個轉捩點──史萊哲林的密室。

試著坐起身，但身體的麻木感讓他感到不適，彷彿神經和軀體連結不過來。「啪」的一聲，有東西從石板上掉落到地上，這聲音驅使他彎下身去查看，他發現了一本黑色的本子，上頭用銀色的字體烙上姓名的日記本，湯姆．馬佛魯．瑞斗的日記本。

一本藏有靈魂和記憶的日記本，有多少的歲月記載在裡頭？其中又藏有多少的真正的心意？這一本日記，最初只是個容器，一個陰謀、一個計畫。但是再怎麼慎密的計畫，永遠都趕不上變化，當他遇上了那名有著碧綠色大眼睛的天真男孩時，一切就已經改變了，佈線已久的計畫完全失敗、萬劫不復。

看見那名男孩，凝望著他，就會發現穿過外在的軀體，在那血肉包覆中的靈魂──多麼的相似。或者那就是人們所說的半身？如同誘人的罌粟花使人淪陷。

拾起那本破舊不堪的日記本，一頁又一頁的翻過，泛黃受潮的紙張紀錄遺失在歲月裡的話語，在模糊歪曲的字裡行間中流露出的感情是如此的真實。當保存其中的靈魂毀滅，這不過是個普通的、破爛的私人記本，但是有人拾起了它、使用它──幾滴水珠讓紙張有了起伏，鮮紅的墨水悲淒的渲染一切。

侵蝕、烙印，無法抹滅。

就像過往的一切無法消除。昏暗的圖書室裡迴盪著笑聲，漫長的走道有著令人眷戀的溫度，皓白的雪地紀錄踏過的腳步，甚至這陰暗的密室裡也藏有什麼──這裡的水有著血與淚。

經過多次的分靈儀式，不僅僅是外貌，就連神智和性格也都產生了變化，扭曲、黑暗還有瘋狂。七個碎片，哪個才是真正的「主我」和「心」？就連他也認不清，分不明。

起了身，附著於袍上的塵土落下，在光線中成了閃耀的亮點。白森森的白骨四散在池畔邊，抬起腳跨過這滿佈遺骸枯骨的土地。

偉大的先人，你看到了嗎？

──我將捨棄你所給予的沉重包袱。

細微的斷裂聲音由腳下響起，那堅硬的鈣質硬物出現龜裂，如同一滴水撼動整個空間，蝴蝶拍翅的連鎖效應，一地白骨化為齏粉。暗色的長袍捲起氣流，聚攏、飄散，如同晨霧化開消失。

第一次的重生，藉由敵人的鮮血；第二次的重生，是用情人的眼淚。血和淚都能修補破碎的靈魂，但是恨與愛卻孕育出不同的人。哪個才是真正的我？皆是，亦不是。

現在存在的──是擁有人性，有著七情六慾的靈魂。

你修補了日記，也修補了我，哈利。

盤繞在厚重青銅門的蛇對我發出不悅的嘶聲，你們無法阻止，除了不滿，又能如何？踏過門檻，就讓過往深埋於此，讓無止盡的黑暗吞噬一切。

今天是週末，原本在中庭廣場上休憩的學生全都在長廊裡聊天，除了幾個愛玩不怕濕的在外頭淋雨。而現今，所有學生的目光全在一個人的身上，不只是因為他出眾的相貌還有怪異之處。那名青年人的穿著不同於其他人，他穿著冬天用的厚重黑色斗篷，而不是夏季輕便涼爽的制服。胸前的級長胸針引人注目，但沒有一位學生認出他來，就連史萊哲林的學生也是。

他的出現讓原本吵鬧的長廊此刻靜默無聲，只剩那皮鞋叩響地面的聲響。就算有滿腹的疑問，卻沒人敢上前攀談。只能看著神秘者的身影消失在朦朧細雨之中。

下雨天的森林，眼目所及一片泥濘。盤根錯節的樹根增加行走的困難，任由雨水打濕衣襟，現在唯一的念頭就是離開這裡，只要找到被放置在禁忌森林裡的港口鑰就行了。望著四周荒涼景色，沒有魔杖的他只能用最原始的方法尋找。嘴角勾起微笑，他不畏困難，不輕言放棄。

* * *

離開了霍格華茲，暫時在破斧酒吧裡安身，也在奧利凡德那取得新的魔杖。威力雖不及原先的魔杖，但他對於這根魔杖的評價還算滿意。

今天他起了個大早，為了參加某個人的婚禮，雖然他的名字不在應邀名單內。

提著一只皮箱到此，婚禮早已開始。坐在大樹下，陽光從枝葉的縫細中照射下來打在畫本上，微風吹過讓綠葉沙沙作響卻也帶來了笑語。看著遠方的婚禮，代表幸福和希望的鐘聲響了，禮砲聲也隨之響起，一群人站在教堂的門口擠成一團，哈利則站在最不顯眼的地方，微笑的看著摯友的婚禮。身為伴郎的他，那抹笑有著不該存在的陰鬱；而其他朋友卻沒有發現他的異狀，都沉浸在喜悅的氣氛中。

這裡的舞台即將落幕，就讓我畫出這最後一齣舞台劇。

窸窣的腳步聲打破此處的寧靜，身旁出現一雙漂亮的女鞋，抬頭望去只看到陽光下一頭飄逸的銀金色長髮，看不清臉，女孩綁在髮上的緞帶隨風飄舞。女孩說話時帶有濃濃的口音，她好奇的蹲下身看著我手中事物。如此貼近的距離，讓我看見一雙漂亮的深藍色大眼睛。

「你手中的東西是什麼？」她指指我手的中畫筆。

「鉛筆。」

「真特別，我沒見過這種東西。」她拿起其他枝筆好奇的把玩，「你在畫婚禮嗎？畫得真好！」

「謝謝。」

放任女孩坐在自己的身邊把玩畫具，這對她而言似乎是某種好玩的玩具。這幅場景十分地熟悉，曾有個男孩常賴在自己的身邊打轉，像個橡皮糖怎樣也趕不走，偶爾會像小貓般撒嬌。

思至此，黑色的畫筆下──記載的到底是誰？是你，還是我？

筆尖停在畫的中心，望著你的臉，我遲疑了。

「欸，下雨了──」濺在臉上的水珠證明女孩所言不假。

闔上畫本，不讓雨水沾濕頁面。

「你看！」她抬起手指向天空，淡藍的天空中出現一道七色的彩虹，陽光讓這幅景象更加的美麗。

你注意到了嗎？哈利──難得一見的太陽雨。

我想你看到了，很多人舉起手指向彩虹，發出驚呼的聲音，對他們而言這是意外的驚喜。你也抬頭看向天，一直注視著天空的景色──

* * *

坐在咖啡廳裡，看著窗外來來往往的行人，撐起的傘成了壯觀的景色。雨，不停的降下，而濃郁的咖啡香縈繞一室。

攤開畫本，看著空白的紙，獨自陷入回憶找尋你的身影。

隨著你離開魔法界，那一夜你杵在街頭良久，孤寂的身影在人潮中特別醒目；跟著你離開祖國，來到了高掛五十星旗的國家，看著你提著破舊行李獨坐在公園。依循你的足跡，踏遍美利堅合眾國，最後停留在繁華但人情冷漠的紐約。我一直陪伴在你的身邊，但你從不回頭。但我不會怪罪於你，因為現在不是時機。

啜飲著杯中苦澀的黑咖啡，右手裡的素描筆按照記憶裡的景象作畫。那時他望過玻璃窗，看到哈利也看見了鑲著紅寶石的銀蛇，那時他正試戴著那枚戒指。伸手探入口袋，拿出在倫敦找到的東西，打開絨布盒裡頭有枚銀色的戒指，上頭鑲著翠綠的寶石，這是另一枚對戒。

人們總喜歡為特別的事物編撰故事，這一對戒指有個故事，劇情俗套到跟電視劇裡愛情戲碼一樣。有時候故事跟實情相差甚遠，但這一次不一樣，有幾分的雷同，能在故事裡找到影子。真正的故事不是在麻瓜世界，而是另一個不可思議、充滿魔法的世界；故事的主角不是平凡的製師而是霍格華茲偉大的創校者。

魔法界發生戰爭，一場由妖精發動且牽連整個歐陸的戰爭，擁有強大心靈之眼的羅威娜，預測到高錐客在這場戰事中做出致命的錯誤。

為了保住高錐客的性命，薩拉扎利用戒指下契約咒語，用咒語的力量改變高錐客的抉擇，讓他得以在戰爭中生存。但薩拉札卻也付出部分的魔力作為代價，為了在短時間恢復原有的水準參與戰爭，他藉用黑魔法提升能力。能力確實恢復當初，甚至比原先更強，但黑魔法令他沉迷，因為它能帶來龐大的權力與力量。以公平、正義的騎士精神出名的葛來分多自是無法接受，誤會和不諒解不斷啃食兩人的真情，最後薩拉札離開霍格華茲，戒指也在擁有人死後流落他人之手。

看著月靈石特有的銀色光暈，湯姆喝了一口咖啡。誰能評論薩拉札的行為是對是錯？身為過來人的他最清楚黑魔法帶來的誘惑，就像毒藥滲入血液流經四肢百骸，讓整具軀體都中了毒，連神智都會不清──這癮太難戒。

闔上絨布盒，這背後隱藏的往事太悲苦、太難堪。拿起畫筆，故事如何他早已不在乎，現在的他只懂得追求自己的幸福。他選擇作畫，用畫筆描繪著眼中的那個人，因為文字不能道盡內心的感觸，人的心很複雜，文字卻死板得簡單。黑色的筆繪出大約的輪廓，加重筆觸、畫上五官，一點一滴一筆一劃慢慢成型。

算算日子，距離聖誕節沒幾天了。放下筆，男人微笑的看著他的作品，他的哈利。

* * *

「謝謝你，瑞斗先生。」慈愛之家的院長萬分感激的說，有了這位先生的幫忙就有希望了。

「不，這是我應該做的。」窗外的景色很昏暗，時間不早了，「要謝的話應該謝謝波特先生。」

「這是當然，真的非常感激。」心懷感激無法言喻，她只好用最簡單的方法表示。

拿起公事包，院長替我開了門，為此我向她言謝。時代不一樣，看著這個年代的孤兒院在怎麼差都比那時來的好。至少有人願意為這弱勢的團體發聲。長長的走道安靜無比，沉默地跟著院長的腳步走下迴旋梯，腳步聲迴盪在這偌大的空間裡。另一頭傳來腳步聲，從這往下望去能清楚看見一個男人提著一袋重物走了進來。藉由腳步聲，我察覺人已經來到樓梯口。

「哈利。」這個呼喚聲讓男人的腳步遲疑，原本踏在第一格階梯的腳收了回去。我看著他的身影消失在視線裡。

「嘿，你怎麼在這？」他聲音出現在樓下的長廊裡。

「剛好巡到這，你呢？」

「先生？」

院長的聲音讓我回了神，她的眼裡有著擔憂。而我只是笑笑的搖了頭不做表示。哈利，他的哈利。

有多少次只能在遠處望著你？如今的距離卻如此的接近……但卻無法上前與你相認。走下樓梯，之間的距離只有轉身的那一步。你背對著我──擦肩而過。

院長開了門，在步出慈愛之家的前一刻回過頭望著你，你跟裡頭的老師有說有笑，在那笑聲後卻埋藏深深的哀傷。

門關了，站在街道上的我憶起早晨的時刻。

懷裡抱著紙箱，皮鞋在大理石的瓷磚上敲響了聲音，墨色的身影清楚倒影在上頭。這裡頭裝著他多年來的思念，還有哈利的期待。經過漫長的等待，在今天事情會有個完結，不管是悲是喜他都甘願承受。走向櫃檯，短短的幾秒鐘在這時候顯得漫長，一雙手小心翼翼地接過裝著珍寶的箱子。

『限時嗎？』

『是的，麻煩你了。』

看著那雙手拿起紅色的標籤貼到了包裹上頭，這讓他不自覺地收緊雙手，心跳似乎慢了下來。下一刻，沾染顏料的印章已經拿在手裡，不過是眨眼瞬間，戳章已經蓋在上頭。

紅色，限時包裹──急件。

『謝謝。』

他聽到自己道謝的聲音，明白這一切出於習慣和禮貌，但他的心思不在這裡。他的心早已放在那密封好的小盒子裡，等待著那個人能將它取出。

我希望你能取出，哈利──

回想起你那憔悴的背影，這情傷的不只是你，還有我。灰暗的天空降下了雪了，白雪飄落臉上是一陣的冰冷，化成水的冰晶順著臉頰滑落、滴下。抬手拭去淚痕，嘆出的一口氣化為白霧。

史萊哲林不會流淚，所以天空替我流下了淚。


End file.
